WIW Soul Survivor (2013)
Soul Survivor (2013) is an upcoming Backyard professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by World Incorporated Wrestling that will take place on November 24, 2017 at Helena Civic Center in Helena, Montana. Background Soul Survivor will feature professional wrestling matches that involve wrestlers from pre-existing feuds, plots, and storylines that will play out on WIW's primary television programs, Dynasty and Turbo. Wrestlers will portray villains or heroes as they follow a series of events that build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. The main feud heading into Soul Survivor features current champion Kevin McAlmond and MWA's Matt Borske over the WIW Championship, McAlmond has defeated the WIW Championship against all challengers. On the October 30, 2013 episode of Dynasty, Matt Borske challenged Kevin McAlmond at Soul Survivor for the WIW Championship. On the November 6, 2013 episode of Dynasty after Kevin McAlmond had a match Matt Borske attacked McAlmond and hit him with the WIW Championship, and stealing the WIW Championship. Matt Borske would take the title to his brand of wrestling MWA TV, Kevin McAlmond showed up on the same show and attacked Matt Borske during an interview and took the WIW Championship back. On the November 13, 2013 episode of Dynasty McAlmond accepted the challenge Borske had laid out a few weeks ago, making the championship match official. It was later announced that the match would become a Two out of Three Falls match with the 1st fall being chosen by Borske himself, he soon choose a Street Fight, the 2nd fall being chosen by the WIW Universe (before the match, and the final fall being a Triple Cage match to decide the WIW Championship. The other world title in the company will also be on the line at Soul Survivor, as Martin McAlmond defends the World Heavyweight Championship against former champion Zack Nuss. At the inaugural Backfire pay-per-view, Martin McAlmond defeated then-champion Zack Nuss and another former World Heavyweight Champion Brent Huntley in a Triple threat elimination match to win the World Heavyweight Championship, after McAlmond's title defenses at SummerSlam and Clash of Champions, Zack Nuss attacked him trying to get a shot at the World Heavyweight Championship. On the November 9, 2013 episode of Turbo it was announced that Martin McAlmond would defend the title against Zack Nuss, after Josh Nuss defeated Chad Arnold, Martin McAlmond and the rest of The Enterprise would attack Zack Nuss, making the match official. Another major rivalry brewing is a WIW versus MWA tag team match with MWA's The Erickson Brothers (Josh and Tyler) vs. The Enterprise (Dustin Simpson and International Champion James Burdick), the on going feud between WIW's Enterprise and MWA's Lehr's Authority. On the November 2, 2013 episode of Turbo The Erickson Brothers attacked James Burdick and Dustin Simpson after they competed in a tag team match. James Burdick and Dustin Simpson would go to an episode of MWA TV and attack The Erickson Brothers putting them through tables. On November 13, 2013 after Dynasty had gone off air the match was made official after a brawl had issued between MWA and WIW pitting Dustin Simpson and James Burdick facing The Erickson Brothers, this is the first time that Simpson and Burdick has ever teamed. However on the November 20, 2013 episode of Dynasty John Lehr who had the rights to make matches on that night (due to the MWA takeover) took Burdick out of the match and announced that he would defend the WIW International Championship against the former champion, Curtis Maxwell, Dustin Simpson's partner has not been named as of yet. As is tradition, the PPV will feature elimination tag team matches, the first of which (announced on the November 20, 2013 Dynasty) will have the five man team of The Shield (Quay Painter, Michael Fonger and Grant Clark) and The All Americans (Matt Williams and Jake Wilson) against the WIW Tag Team Champions The Hooper Brothers (Matt Hooper and Josh Hooper), The Pettits (Justin and Jason) and Brian Eicholtz The second announced elimination match (announced on the November 20 episode of Dynasty) pits WIW Divas (Jacquelyn Simonson, The Matteson Sisters (Kaila Matteson and McKaulie Matteson), Brenah Quinn, Melissa Mendenhall, Allison Hunthausen and Tia George vs. MWA Divas (Victoria Lehr, Cassie Plumb, Tessa Smith, Ashleigh Taylor, Margaret Lamoreux, Brittney Harris and Brooke Slevin) Also confirmed for the event will feature Alec Berglind taking on Eli Eason which will take place on the Survivor Series Kickoff. On the November 20, 2013 of Dynasty, during an interview being conducted for Eason, Berglind attacked Eason during the interview, making a heel turn, Eason demanded a match with Berglind and the general manager of Dynasty gave it to him. James Burdick was announced to team with Dustin Simpson in the tag team match, but was removed and forced to defend the WIW International Championship against former champion, Curtis Maxwell, Maxwell defeated Michael Bartlett to recieve a shot at the WIW International Championship. Results ; ; *''Survivor Series Kickoff:'' Alec Berglind defeated Eli Eason *The Shield (Quay Painter, Michael Fonger and Grant Clark) and The All Americans (Matt Williams and Jake Wilson) defeated The Hooper Brothers (Matt and Josh), The Pettits (Justin and Jason) and Brian Eicholtz in a Traditional Soul Survivor Elimination Tag Team match *James Burdick © defeated Curtis Maxwell to retain the WIW International Championship *WIW Divas (Jacquelyn Simonson, The Matteson Sisters (Kaila and McKaulie), Brenah Quinn, Melissa Mendenhall, Allison Hunthausen and Tia George) defeated MWA Women (Victoria Lehr, Cassie Plumb, Tessa Smith, Ashleigh Taylor, Margaret Lamoreux, Brittney Harris and Brooke Slevin) in a Traditional Soul Survivor Elimination Tag Team match *Chris LeGreca defeated Marc Beltran *Martin McAlmond © defeated Zack Nuss for the World Heavyweight Championship *The Enterprise (Dustin Simpson & Kevin Hunter) vs. defeated The Erickson Brothers (Josh & Tyler) *Kevin McAlmond © defeated Matt Borske in a Two out of Three falls match to retain the WIW Championship **McAlmond defeated Borske in the Street Fight **Borske defeated McAlmond in a Singles match **McAlmond defeated Borske in a Triple Cage Match Survivor Series elimination matches ;Team Hoopers/Pettit vs. Team Shield/All Americans : ;WIW Divas vs. MWA Women : References External links